How long is forever?
by Divinitas Intereo
Summary: The world as it awaits those who continue to live in it. A prelude to eternity.


Chapter 1

He stood looking down at the beech. The sun setting over the warm oceanic waters, the wind blowing and slightly kissing his fame; it was so peaceful. His violet eyes peered deeply into the vastness that the scene presented, and he felt, if only for a small moment, a sense of the true peace that he had fought for. It felt great.

The waves crashed against the shores as Kira looked on. He was alone at the moment; no one had come with him this time around, his final respects, his final good bye to all those who had died during the war for this peace were being paid at this moment. A small breath escaped him as he looked onwards, towards the future…

"It's eerie being here like this, isn't it?"

Kira turned to see Athrun standing not too far away. He had been so lost in his reminiscing that he had not heard him walk up. The slight but weary smile that was on his old friends face brought a similar one to his; it was a welcomed look for two warriors who had helped shape the future. All the battles fought, all the hatred, aggression, fear, outrage, hurt, pain, and losses on both sides addressed in such a simple look. It reflected the look in their eyes.

"Yeah, it is."

Standing on the edge of the beech, they both watched as the sun set behind the rushing waters of the ever changing sea. No memories were held within its waves, and yet everything the sea claimed it held tighter than bond of steel. A smile peeked on the edge of Kira's lips as he thought this. Memories cascaded down the mental wall's he had built to hold them, and for the brief moment, he held them in his head, and allowed himself to drown in their painful bliss.

"But," He looked over to Athrun after a small moment had passed. "I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." Giving a look around, he noted the new restored house in the background. Athrun only smiled at his statement. Always Kira had been a person with the purest heart. He had never once let himself be deceived by falsified pretenses that men presented. His own sense of justice had driven him on. The purity of Lacus and Kira had helped lead the Earth and the Plants to a brighter future.

"She'll be waiting for us you know."

Kira nodded at Athrun's statement. Lacus wouldn't be in Orb for long, and Cagali had been pretty clear on the fact that she wanted Kira to go with Lacus. Although her intentions were not the same as Kira's, she still wanted him to go with her nonetheless. The Plants were a chaotic twine tangled beyond recognition of a knot, and the Earth wasn't much better off.

"Do you think, maybe, that this time peace will stay?"

"Stay?"

Kira turned away from Athrun as he grasped tighter on the explanation of what he had meant.

"You know, do you think that it deems humanity—coordinator and human ready for it's presence?"

Looking over the now darkening azure sky, Athrun wondered over what his friend was saying. It seemed so vague to put it in that pretence, and yet correct at the same time. He had witnessed the very thing Kira was talking about. When the first war had ended, he'd had doubts and worries over the safety of certain people, unsure if there could really be peace, and so he had taken on the job of being a protector.

Although his assumptions had proven right then, now it felt different. Although there were some strains currently, the Earth and the Plants didn't seem to be on the crash course that it had taken before. Stability seemed more inclined now. With Lacus heading the efforts in the Plants as the Elected leader of the Plants, and Orb being a symbol and example for all in the universe, things seemed more destined towards peace.

"I'm not sure Kira. We've seen peace destroyed before, it's as fragile as glass—"

_Wars can only end when all enemies have been defeated…_

"—and I wouldn't want to make the wrong assumptions as I did before." Kira turned to face Athrun once again. A simple look was on his face, a peaceful look. "If we can't be sure, then how can the world be sure?"

"They can't be, but what they can do is have faith that people will do what's right this time, and not lead us down the paths to war once again. At least, that's what we fought for." Kira nodded as he smiled another weary smile. It was what they had fought for, not for a set destiny with the promise of things to come, but for a future untarnished and not clandestine.

"Haro, haro! Too sad, too sad!!" A pink Haro came into view, and with it, the pink haired princess who owned it. A calm and serene smile was on her face, and to Kira it seemed to brighten up his entire being. "Hello Kira and Athrun, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Both tuned to face Lacus as she walked towards them. A beautiful sundress adorned her frame, and a smile that instilled hope within them was on her face. She definitely was the beacon of light that most people saw her as. He bare feet left tracks in the sand, and her hair blew slightly in the wind. Kira captured this moment, this image of her, in his head. It was something worth remembering.

Smiling back at Lacus, Kira quickly answered her question. "Not at all Lacus, we were just talking." Athrun returned the smile and spoke up too. "Yeah, and I was just about to leave anyways. So I'll be sure to catch up with you guys in a little." Walking off as she walked up, Athrun smiled as he tuned around to witness their meeting.

To him, they seemed like two celestial beings, standing before a sky, which was fading between darkness and light. The imagery and meaning behind this held something more than what he could currently see, but as Kira took hold of Lacus's hand, and brought her to slight embrace, his arm lingering on her waist as they both watched the sun, their hands intertwined, he smiled. It seemed right.

"Tell me Kira, what do you think of this?"

Holding Lacus seemed like the best thing to him in the world. Although their relationship was only hinted at most of the time, both of them held a greater bond with one another that is only showed the vast amount of love they had. Her question he understood. Not the present moment, but rather, the situation overall.

"I'm hoping that this peace last forever."

Lacus looked up into the violet eyes that gave her strength that helped her to continue on, and saw the truth in his words reflected in his eyes. He really did hope the world was heading towards the route to peace. Thought the final word made her shiver.

"Forever?"

The slight tilt in her head, and the amused smile that played on her lips made a slight comical scene, and helped him relax more. She always had the ability to make him feel…right…perfect.

"Or however long forever last."

She looked at him with a lazy smile, and he held her a little closer. Their peace, and their chance to be like this would be rare in the coming future. There was so much work to do, and so many things to take care of. He felt around in his heart for what he should do and smiled one smile at her.

As the sun was reaching its last rays over the waves, he pulled out a box from his pocket. A slight worry in his eye, their hands no longer intertwined because of his reach for the box. His arm around her waist released, and he stood her in front of him, no longer were they facing the water, but side by side beside it. She gave him that glorious smile that he adored, and in turn he gave her that honest look that she found so much strength in.

"And as long as there is a forever—" He presented her the box open, a shining rind in it. The diamond in the center had a rose carved into it, and a blade crossing the rose. He smiled at the look on her face. "I want to spend it with you."

Lacus smiled as he took the ring and placed it on her finger just as the sun finished setting behind the ocean. She didn't take her hand back, didn't say a word, but let the tears that fell down her eyes speak for her. Looking back up at her face, Kira smiled, and looked down at the ring on her finger.

Lacus put her hand out in front of her to look at it before rushing into Kira's arms. Hugging each other tightly, he turned his head down to look at the beautiful princess, and she in turn held her head up to stare at her knight. Standing there, among the waves, in the last glimpse of the sun, their lips met.

"Forever" She whispered their lips parted, a smile beaming on her face. "Forever" He replied, and took a better hold of her as they began walking away from the beech together.

Forever____

* * *

This is an ongoing idea at the moment. I don't know if it will stay right here, or if I will continure to write out my thoughts on what's happening in the Gundam Seed world at this time. I have ideas for a couple of more of these, dealing with Cagali and Athrun and a few more characters, and possiably forming a storyline around this. As of yet, this is all I will write untill I get more of a feel for this. But if I do decide to write more, expect an update here in the next few weeks.

Read and Review. I need it.


End file.
